I Refuse
by GWA
Summary: The subject is TRAINING folks. Part of the Third Guess The Author contest. Simply read and vote as to who you think the author is.


Welcome folks, to the third installment of Guess The Author!

The rules are simple! Simply PM me, Zaratan, with who you believe wrote each story. Send me your answers in one PM, to make things easier on me. No other method will be accepted. The person closest will get to choose the next subject for the contest! In the case of a tie, the person to get their response in first will get the win!

Brother to Vorlons got the win last time, though it was a close one. As such, he got to pick this month's story topic… Training! This one has created quite a group of stories, so sit back and enjoy!

Our authors…

**Zaratan** – Host supreme, contest starter, Fannie Award creator, writer extrodinaire... yeah yeah, I'll shut up now.

**Yvj **– A master at the art of the one-shot, and with several major stories, this artist is looking to claim a spot at the top.

**Surforst - **One-shot master, with a string of off-beat stories that tie together in a complex tapestry.

A**edan cameron** - A new writer, but one that has hit the net with a bang!

**Spectre666** - Comedy master, drama supreme, this writer does it all!

**King in Yellow** - This author has hit the scene in a huge way, and has crafted a remarkable series in just a few short months!

**Cpneb **- This author has taken an approach that has never been done, and has crafted a series of stories that explores in greater detail a number of characters that have never been explored in such a manner, with a depth that belies description.

There you have it folks! Be sure to check out all the stories, and place your votes before December 20th for a chance to win and choose the next topic!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**I Refuse**

"Sit down, Ron," Meg Possible smiled at her daughter's best friend, "I fixed extra for you this morning." She placed a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of the grinning boy.

"Thanks, Mrs. P., always enjoy your cooking."

"Kimmy will be down in just a moment, she has the pre school jitters this morning."

The thought of his best friend being nervous about anything made Ron momentarily forget the steaming food in front of him. "Kim nervous? But KP doesn't get nervous, I do." He stared at Mrs. Dr. Possible with utter disbelief.

The Dr. patted Ron on the shoulder reassuringly, "Don't worry, Ron, it's nothing important, just a little something she has to do from now on. Now eat your breakfast." She turned, walking toward the ladder leading to Kim's room. Reaching the first rung, she paused, "Kimmie, Ron's here, are you ready?"

"Not going."

Mrs. P. walked halfway up the stairs, her head and shoulders disappearing as she climbed. "Young lady, get dressed and get down here. You are going to school."

"No, I'm not!"

"Kim!" Meg gritted in frustration, "just get dressed and get ready. Either you dress yourself or I"ll dress you."

"MOM!"

The closing hatch ended Ron's unintentional eavesdropping. "Kim seems really upset," he thought, "I wonder what that's all about. Oh well, gotta have a good breakfast to face a problem that upsets KP this much." He turned to his plate with anticipation.

"BURP!"

"Rufus!" His second best friend, a naked mole rat, lay on his plate, belly bulging, eyes closed in repletion. "Now what am I supposed to have?"

Rufus opened one eye, reached with a tiny paw, and offered the rubber chew toy the vet had recommended Ron buy.

"Oh, thanks a lot." Ron's stomach growled in frustration, "Listen, we have got to come to an understanding about..." Ron's lecture came to an abrupt end as Kim's hatch slammed open and she stormed down the ladder.

"Fine, mom, make a fool of me on my first day as a freshman at high school. Thanks a whole bunch."

"Kimmie, it's not that bad." Mrs. Possible's calm, slightly amused voice came from behind her. Her mother followed more sedately. "I'm sure lots of girls..."

Kim glared back at her mother. "I'm glad you think it's funny." Her gaze pinned Ron. "Are you ready."

"Well, actually, KP..."

"Good, let's go." Kim snatched her best friends jersey by the shoulder and dragged him out the door, barely allowing him enough time to snatch up the somnolent body of his pet.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After three blocks of attempting to stroll to school, and having to jog to catch up to the stomping gait of his friend, Ron came to a hard decision. Whatever had Kim this tweaked, he had to know. As bad as he knew her red headed temper to be, better he catch the blast than some innocent stranger, or worse, teacher at school.

"KP," he began hesitantly,"you wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"No."

"Aw, c'mon KP, yesterday you were all amped up about starting school and trying out for the cheer leading squad, and today you're..."

"I'm what?"

"Majorly tweaked."

Kim never slowed down as she cut her eyes to glare at her best friend. "I am not tweaked!" She growled.

"Riiight, and I'm not hungry." Ron laughed, "Talk to me, KP, if you've got a problem I'm here to help. That's what best friends are for, right?"

The glare softened, "You can't help with this."

"How do you know? I mean, really, I can come up with good ideas."

Kim continued to walk, her gaze turning skeptical. "Like what?"

"I don't know."

"That's what I thought."

"But how can I know if you won't tell me what the problem is? I mean you liked my other idea."

Kim's brows rose questioningly.

"Last year, at the fair, remember?" Ron sighed at her blank look, "When I put marshmallows on your hot dog. You loved it."

"One, you were green from the spinning top, and dropped the marshmallows you were eating on my hot dog. Two, if I hadn't been watching the knife thrower I would have seen what you'd done and never eaten it."

"Well, see, see! That just proves I can do good things."

"Ron, it was an accident, you didn't plan it. And besides, I may like those, but you got sick and bolted for the men's room when you tried a bite."

"Wouldn't have happened if I hadn't already had eight chili cheese dogs with onions and sauerkraut, plus two turns on the spinning cars." Ron maintained. "So, gonna tell me what the problem is?"

"There is no problem!"

"Kim, Kim, Kim, isn't this where we came in at?"

Kim growled again, her temper beginning to rise at his persistence.

"So, problem?"

Kim suddenly stopped and whirled, "Fine, you want to know what the problem is? Do you really?"

'Y...y...yeah, after all... I...uh..."

"Fine, turn your back and keep watch." Kim stepped behind some bushes and waved her finger in a circular motion at Ron.

"Ok, if it's that bad." Ron turned and began surveying the street. "Exactly what am I watching out for?"

"People."

"Oh, right, I knew that." Ron kept his back turned, but the rustle of clothing reached his ears. "Ah, KP, watcha doin'?" He quavered.

"You wanted to know what the problem was," Kim's hand grasped his shoulder turning him around, "here is the problem." She placed a folded piece of soft fabric in his hand.

Ron glanced at his hand. "What's all the fuss about? It's just a..." His brain caught up with his eyes. "b...b...ba...ba...ba..."

"It's a bra, Ron." Kim rolled her shoulders in freedom. "Mom insists I start wearing one."

"B..b...bu...bu.."

"They said not to bring back packs our first day, until we find out how many books we'll have," Kim glanced down at he top and jeans, "so I don't have any place to carry it. But those big pockets of yours will work just fine."

"K...K...Ki...ba..."

"Pwetty pwease?" Her lower lip pouted out, quivering, her eyes looking tearful and lost."

"O..of...of co...sure, KP." Ron finally managed.

"Great, " Kim hugged his arm in glee. "Then, before I go home, we'll stop by the tree house and I'll put it back on. Mom'll never know."

Almost dancing, Kim grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him down the street, "Come on, Ronnie, we don't want to be late."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Still holding hands, the two burst through the doors of the high school, to come to a screeching stop at the obstacle before them.

"My name is Mr. Barkin, I am the assistant principle of this establishment. I enforce the rules." The large man growled, leaning over to get in both their faces. "And rule number one, there will be no running in my halls, understand."

"Yes, sir, we understand. I'm Kim Possible and this is Ron Stoppable." Kim replied firmly. "No running in the halls, and you're in charge."

"And what about you, Stoppable?" Mr. Barkin snarled, "Do you understand?"

Ron looked up at the tall man, his hand in his pocket, a faraway look in his eyes, and a small goofy grin on his lips. "Huh..."

"Get to class."

"Yes, sir. Come on, Ron." Kim dragged Ron away from the menacing figure. "Ron you have to pay attention, we're in high school now." She lectured as they hurried down the hall to their home room.

"Trouble," Barkin growled as he watched the pair walk away, "that boy is going to be nothing but trouble. I can tell from the look in his eye." He moved to halt another miscreant. "Stoppable, I'll be watching you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sitting in the tree house, waiting for Kim to arrive, Ron vacillated between fear and fascination. The garment in his hands had rested in his pocket all day, soothing his fingertips whenever he forgot and reached in that pocket. The soft silky feel had inoculated him against the teasing and put downs he had received from the seniors and that one girl, Bonnie. In fact, he didn't remember much of the day at all.

Then the fascination would be replaced by fear. When Kim saw what had happened, he was so dead.

"Rufus, I told you to leave it alone."

Rufus turned his back, sulking, "Hinc..mine!"

"No, it is not yours," Ron took a deep steadying breath, "and when Kim sees what happened she is gonna be so tweaked. I oughta tell her.."

"Ought to tell me what?"

"Ahhhhhhh..." Ron whirled to stare at the hatch, "Kim, ah...KP..." He drew a shuddering breath. "Don't do that!"

Kim climbed into the sanctum giggling, "Why, have you got a guilty conscience?" Then her eyes narrowed as she stared at Ron's hands. "Ron, why are you playing with that?"

Ron glanced at his hands, his mouth dropped and his face turned the color of Kim's hair. "NO! Not playing...ah.. I mean I..." his hands went behind his back.

"Give it here."

"Kim, I ... you really don't ..I mean..."

"Ron, quit stalling and hand it over, I have to get home."

"KP, really I..." His shoulders slumped. "Here." His head lowered in defeat.

The silence stretched for a moment, then two, then three...then "Ron," Kim whispered, "why are there holes, and why is a strap broken?"

"KP I..."

"And why are there chili finger prints on the cups?"

"Now, KP, are you going to believe what I tell you or what you think you see?"

"RON!"

"It wasn't me, it was Rufus!" Ron cowered, "He thought it was a new nest."

Rufus' eyes popped wide at this betrayal. Giving a loud raspberry to his pet, the mole rat scampered out a hole in the side of the building.

"You let that...that...that naked mole rat use my bra as a nest?" Kim's voice began as a whisper and ended as a roar. "**You let Rufus make a nest out of my...my..."** Her voice failed her.

Taking courage from the sudden silence Ron defended himself, "Come on, KP, it was an accident. I kept forgetting to put it in a different pocket, that's all."

"You've been fondling my...my...my bra all day?" Kim said softly.

"Well, not really 'fondling', I just liked the feel that's all. And besides, Kim, it wasn't much of a bra anyway, I mean, I always thought those things had cups and wires and...and...things."

"It's a training bra, Ron." Kim gritted.

Oblivious to his growing peril, Ron continued, "A 'training' bra? I mean why would you have to train a bra? Doesn't that take a lot of time if you have more than one?"

"Ron?" Kim's voice quivered. "Ron, look at me."

Ron raised his head to stare into emerald eyes, "Yeah, KP?"

"You don't train the bra."

Ron's puzzlement was honest. "No? Then what do you train?"

Kim's Irish exploded, "You train these, all right! **These**!" She jerked her shirt to her chin.

Ron fell out of the tree house.


End file.
